


BTHB - Internal Bleeding/Broken Ribs

by EchoFall



Series: Echo’s BTHB [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Character Death, Gen, Serious Injuries, he respawns tho so it’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: Demo and Scout play with explosives while the former’s drunk. Of course, we all know what happens with drunk men and explosives. Thankfully respawn’s there as a back up.
Series: Echo’s BTHB [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148804
Kudos: 14





	BTHB - Internal Bleeding/Broken Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of got off topic but oh well

“Uh, dude, are you sure you should be doing this drunk?”

Scout watched as Demo hiccuped, eyes pinching into a frown as chuckles fell from the drunken man’s mouth. Demo looked over at him, the chuckles stopping as he grabbed a bottle from off to his side.

“Cause, like, we could get really hurt if these things go off!” Demo scowled, taking a swig from his tightly clutched scrumpy.

“Are ye doubtin’ my skills as Scotland’s greatest demoman, Lad!?” He exclaimed. Quick To reassure him, Scout put his hands up and started talking.

“No, no! I’m not! Well, maybe, but I wouldn’t if you weren’t drunk!” Demo stood, stumbling over his own feet as he approached Scout. Scout stepped back, aware of the bombs surrounding him as teammate approached. 

Clearly, Demo was nowhere near as aware as the Scout, and tripped over one of his own bombs.

The world suddenly shifted to white as Scout was thrown to the ground. Pain ran through his body as his ears rang. He hit the ground hard, all the air in his lungs being forced out and leaving him breathless. Once the ringing in his ears stopped and he could breathe again he looked around in a daze. Noticing Demo lying unconscious a few feet away, he attempted to sit up.

Key word: attempted.

Burning hot pain shot through Scout’s rib cage as he collapsed back to the ground with a strangled groan. He took many short breaths, anything more causing agony to rush through him. From his position on the ground, he saw a blurry white figure approach the blast sight. The figure crouched down near him as another blurry figure - this time red - followed closely behind. He realised, suddenly, that this was Medic and another member off his team. He couldn’t tell who, but he thought it might either be Soldier or Engie.

“Scout? Scout! Do not fall asleep!” Scout realised he had been dozing off as Medic suddenly called his name, lightingly slapping against his check to refocus him. He blinked sluggishly, Medic’s face blurring slightly before coming into focus. 

“Nng… uh. What’s it, Doc?” He slurred out, his voice sounding tight and hoarse even to him. Medic poked at his rib cage, causing him to wince. “Gah-ah. Ow.” He whined, squirming as much as he could without it being painful - which, admittedly, wasn't very much.

“Hmm. I think that a couple of your ribs are broken, which isn’t good. Oh well, are you conscious enough to tell me what happened to you and the Demoman?” Scout squinted, trying to sort through his memories enough to tell the doctor what had happened.

“Uh… I dunno, my head hurts.” Medic sighed, before continuing to press his hands along Scout’s sides. “Ow! Stop doing that!” 

“You are surprisingly lucid....” Medic muttered to himself before meeting Scout’s squinted eyes. “I am checking you over for injuries. Does your abdomen hurt? Do your hands and feet feel like they are tingling?” He asked rapid fire, causing Scout to almost miss the questions entirely.

“Urgh, not so fast Doc… n’ yeah, I’m in pain all over. N’ my hands feel weird.” His eyes suddenly unfocused, before refocusing after he blinked rapidly. Medic turned and started talking to the other figure - who he could now see was Engie - who had been kneeling next to where he was sure Demo had been just before. Even with the close proximity to the conversation, he still couldn’t hear a good portion of the words.

“He- bleeding- abdominal- rib cage- broken- critical- Demo- dead?- respawn- yes-” The rest of the words said faded into oblivion as Scout shut his eyes and his world went black, collapsing against the ground.

When he awoke he was lying on the cold, hard tiled floor of respawn.

He groaned, rolling over to where Heavy was lifting up a still incredibly drunk Demo. It was strange how respawn worked, taking away massive injuries and putting together exploded bodies, but still not getting rid of headaches and hangovers or the effects of alcohol.

Heavy looked over from where Demo was muttering something incomprehensible in a Scottish accent. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Scout. 

“Little Scout! Why are you here? Were you caught in explosion?” He asked, hauling Demo upright fully and pushing him out into the main area of the base. Scout watched as he stumbled inwards, nearly falling over multiple times. He idly smoothed down his messy hair, wincing at how his head throbbed with pain. Heavy crosses the room surprisingly quickly, kneeling down next to Scout with concern in his eyes. “Little Scout?”

“Ugh, yeah, I’m fine. Me and Demo were messing around with bombs and stuff and he was drunk and he accidentally set them off and blew us up.” He explained tiredly, just wanting to sleep his headache away. Suddenly, Engie and Medic ran into the room through the large door leading onto the battlefield. 

“Son! You weren’t supposed to die on us out there!” Engie exclaimed kneeling down next to Heavy on Scout’s other side. 

“Not like I was trying to, Hardhat! It just kinda… happened, I guess?” Scout tried to shrug, but found it hurt his head too much. “Ugh, Medic, my head hurts.” He whined, looking to the medical professional standing over him. 

“I’ll give you some pain medication if you tell me what happened and help clean up the mess” He bargained with a sly grin on his face. 

Scout laid back down, hoping that he could simply will his headache away. He couldn’t, so he sat up and looked at Medic with an unimpressed stare. 

“Fine, but you have to give it to me first!”


End file.
